


Victory Lap

by LikeASwitchInHeat



Series: Flashes of Rhink [18]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeASwitchInHeat/pseuds/LikeASwitchInHeat
Summary: Rhett is very proud of his Spartan Racer...
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Flashes of Rhink [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433353
Kudos: 33





	Victory Lap

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr February 2019

Link practically crawled up onto their bed wearing nothing but a towel. He was exhausted. He groaned with fatigue as he rolled onto his side, and absently patted the bed, beckoning Rhett to his side.

Rhett smiled as he curled up next to him, and inhaled the clean scent of hotel shampoo that Link had used to wash himself with during his brief post-race shower.

“You smell good,” Rhett whispered, sending a small chill down Link’s spine.

“Mmmm…”

“I’m really proud of you.”

Link could not repress his smile.

“You sore?”

Link shrugged, stretching out on the bed like a cat. Challenging Rhett not to touch him.

Rhett didn’t even try to resist, laying his large hands on Link’s aching body, working the most delicious moans and groans from him as he rubbed him down. Starting at his neck, working down his shoulders, back, continuing further down.The sounds seemed to vibrate from the spent muscles, transferring heat from his body into Rhett’s hands.

A good an explanation as any for how hot Rhett suddenly felt for the man who was putty in his hands.

“So, so proud.”

The words were getting under Link’s skin in the best way. Link rolled over to get his fingers up under Rhett’s golden curls as he tugged Rhett toward him.

“You got any gas left in the tank, you sexy, savage Spartan?”

“The endorphins are already out of the barn. At this point, it’s just fuel on an open flame.”

Rhett peeled off his shirt, and laughed soft and low in his chest. “I’m gonna go ahead and give all these mixed metaphors a pass. I think the calorie deficit is eating at your senses,” Rhett licked his lips as he shimmied out of his jeans. “But I ain’t above taking advantage of you in this state.”

Link rolled over again to pin Rhett’s back down on the bed. He straddled Rhett’s long body. He motioned lazily toward the night stand, wordlessly asking Rhett for the lube.

“Oh,” Link whined as he wasted no time sliding himself down onto Rhett’s hard cock. Link was instantly breathing heavy, as he roughly rode Rhett. He was truly running on fumes, and pulling from a well of energy he couldn’t believe had anything left in it.

“Come on, baby,” Rhett spurred him on, gripping Link’s thighs and thrusting up toward them. “One last rope to climb. Just keep climbing,” he panted, feeling them both racing toward the same finish line. “Don’t stop. Don’t stop until you ring that bell!”


End file.
